


Puppy Pile.

by MsPriestly



Series: In which the entire pack are cuddle bunnies. (Or cuddle wolves.) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mama Stiles, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles, There's a puppy pile, what more is needed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPriestly/pseuds/MsPriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he can’t work out is when exactly between him dozing off and waking up did this turn into what can only be described as a fucking puppy pile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Pile.

Derek isn’t quite sure how it happens.

Of course he knows how it started. It started with Stiles. What in his life doesn’t start with Stiles these days? So it starts out with them laying flat on their backs on the new soft rug in front of the fire, Stiles’ head resting on his shoulder, puffing out warm breaths against his skin as they both drift off. He’s okay with that. Mates snuggle. That he can deal with.

What he can’t work out is when exactly between him dozing off and waking up did this turn into what can only be described as a fucking puppy pile?

Because it’s not only Stiles’ sretched out with him on the rug now. No, now Erica’s head is on his stomach and he can feel the tickle of Lydia’s long hair where she’s nuzzled in the crook of Erica’s neck, arms tight around the blonde. Isaac is sprawled gracelessly on his other side, over Stiles’ bottom half, chin resting on his stomach as Stiles pets his hair.

Allison and Scott are both sat with their heads on Isaac’s thigh, spooning and facing towards them so that Derek can see their soft smiles as they sleep together. It takes a minute for him to find Boyd who is stretched out next to Erica, nose twitching as he sleeps, one arm slung around her side, brushing Lydia’s. He knows that Jackson and Danny are here too. Can smell them somewhere there and moves his foot until it connects with the side of Jackson’s face, snorting a little at the muffled and sleepy, “Ow, fuck, what?!”

“No violence in the pile,” Stiles mutters, from his neck, slapping Derek’s chest lightly in retribution. The Alpha rubs his socked foot softly over Jackson’s cheek in apology, grinning at the noise of contentment from Jackson and the laugh from Danny, “Better,” Stiles’ says sleepily, kissing his neck as he curls a hand in Derek’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Dropping his head, Derek steals a sweet kiss from his mate.

“When did this happen?” He asks, voice low and soft, trying not to wake the pups. Stiles shrugs in response, hands never moving from where they’re tangled in his and Isaac’s hair. Deciding not to question it any more, Derek lays back and just wonders how his life ended up with him in the center of a puppy pile with a bunch of teenagers and why it makes him feel more alive and more at home then he’s felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Teen Wolf fic. Ever. And I was overcome with Pack Feels and this kind of vomited onto my keyboard at like, 1 am. Enjoy!


End file.
